Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example desktop and laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, kiosks, smart phones, e-readers, MP3 players, and the like. Many such devices are configured for mobile use and for use with other information handling devices, e.g., wireless display devices. Users often wish to employ a wireless display device in connection with a personal, mobile information handling device, e.g., tablet computing device, given the wireless display's enhanced display capabilities.
In terms of connecting to a wireless display, existing connection solutions have a unique and often proprietary display manager application that is specific to a technology and/or a vendor. The user then must know in advance which application to use with a given wireless display and pair it manually, e.g., via employing a selection from their device's display manager application.